Another Day
by Dude.Get-A-Tree
Summary: All Joey's wanted was more. But, it seems that it's always just another day for him.
1. Another Night

DudeGetATree: Hopefully I can finish this series, unlike the rest of them.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters.

DudeGetATree: Well, let's get this show on the road.

**Another Day**

_Another Night_

_By: DudeGetATree_

**~.~**

Joey looked over at Seto who was quietly dressing across the room. Another night. Another meaningless, foolish night. '_Meaningless to Kaiba, anyways.' _The blonde sighed and got out of the millionaire's bed, the cold air hitting his skin hard.

"A limo is waiting outside for you." Seto said calmly. "Don't keep my employee waiting for long." He looked in a mirror as he straightened out his tie.

Joey put on his pants and t-shirt from last night, the rest of his clothes went into his bag. He walked past Seto who glanced at him and smirked. Joey gave him a shy and walked out of the room.

Two years. Two years this relationship, if he could even call it that, had been going on. Seto always called him when he was angry, stressed out, frustrated, or any other given emotion he was able to feel. It was mostly sex. Every once in a while, they would do something different. The term different here meant that Seto didn't mercilessly pound into the other most of the night. And on even rarer occasions than that, the brunette would have his cook make something special for Joey to eat. But, that was it.

And Joey was_ tired_ of it.

The only reason Joey agreed to the whole idea in the first place was because he thought Kaiba would come around and grow feelings for him. Joey had been in love with the CEO since high school. The arrangement gave them time to spend with each other, and Joey thought the idea sounded nice. If he'd known he was going to be a toy for the brunette to abuse, he would have never agreed. Yes, the sex was great. But what was he losing in return? His dignity? His sanity?

Joey slipped out of the mansion and stalked towards the limo waiting for him. He climbed in and directed the driver to take him to his apartment. He wondered if he was even going to make into work on time today. Joey sighed and let his head rest on the back of the seat. He wondered how much more he could take of this. "Joseph," the driver called out to him. "We're at your apartment."

Joey climbed out of the backseat and waved off the driver. He unlocked the door to his apartment and set the keys to his end table. Times like this, he wish he had a roommate, because Joey had never felt so alone. He looked at the clock in the kitchen as he passed. _ '5:56. There's no way Yug would be up. Tristan or Tea either.' _His bedroom was cold, he stripped off his clothes and curled under the blankets.

It's another day.

**~.~ **

"Thank you for calling Jungle Juice, this is Joey Wheeler. How may I assist you today?"

_I see you've weaseled yourself up to manager position, pup. _Joey's face fell at the comment. He looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"This is my job, Kaiba. What is it?"

_Leave work early. Come see me._ Joey rolled his eyes.

"I'm not leaving work to cater to your needs."

_Jungle Juice caters, don't they? Let's see, I have about 200 employees working between the hours of two and three. So, I'll order 200 basic smoothies, any flavor will do. I'm sure they aren't picky. _

"I'm not doing thi-"

_Oh really? I hope you know I have the number to your corporate office right here. I wonder how your supervisor would feel about you denying an order from the richest man in Domino City._

"You can't do th-"

_I can, and I will. I expect you to be here with my order at two. Oh, and remember mutt, I always get my way._ Seto hung up.

"God dammnit!" Joey slammed the phone down on the receiver, all the employees looked up at him. "We have a 200 smoothie order that needs to be done by two. Everyone get to work, I'll take over cashier." This was going to be a long shift.

Joey stepped out of the car and walked into the double doors of Kaiba Corp. "Mr. Wheeler," one of the receptionist asked. Joey nodded and she smiled. "Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you. We'll take care of the items. Your keys, please?" He handed her the keys and then she smiled again. He smiled back and walked towards the elevator.

**~.~**

Seto slammed the phone on the receiver. Another day as a CEO. People pissed him off all the time. As the company expanded, the more clients the corporation brought in. That meant, more people to piss him off. _'Not Joey though.'_ He shook his head in frustration. His feelings for the blonde were at an all time high. No matter how many times he tried convincing himself that he wasn't falling for Joey, the thought just wouldn't go away. His heartbeat would always skip a beat, his breath would always fall short, his stomach would always turn. He hated it, this feeling of loving someone. He punched the desk. He just wished the mutt would hurry up and walk in here so he get rid of all this pent up frustration. Right on que there was a light knock on the door. Seto stood up, ripped off his tie and began buttoning down his shirt as he walked to the door and opened it. There stood Joey, looking impatient. "You're the one who demanded me over, remember? You can at least have the decency t-" Kaiba yanked the boy in mid sentence and slammed the door shut, locking it in a swift movement.

Their lips met. Kaiba took off the rest of his shirt, and began working on Joey's. As his shirt was pulled off, Seto began working on the boy's neck, causing him to moan. The brunette pushed the other on the couch. "I want you, now." Kaiba moaned in Joey's ear. The blonde shivered and unbuckled his lover's belt. As quick as Seto's pants were off, Joey's were as well. Joey lifted up and grabbed Seto's member through his boxer's, causing him to moan again. The CEO reached for the drawer in the end table next to the couch, and brought out a tube of lubricant. He pulled his boxers down with one hand and gave Joey a look, urging him to pull his down as well. Joey hurriedly rushed his boxers down as Kaiba proceeded to lube himself. He looked down at the panting blonde beneath him and his stomach began to flutter. 'I love you,' Seto thought as he pushed slowly in the boy. He grunted in frustration at his thoughts. He pushed harder, making Joey's breath hitch.

_'No one makes a sap out of Seto Kaiba,'_ he thought as he pushed deeper into the boy.

**~.~**

Joey buttoned the last button of his shirt and then looked at his watch. _ '20 minutes? That's it?' _ Joey sighed and picked his belt up. Seto was already dressed and stood, staring at him. "What, moneybags?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for the dog smell to make it's way out." Joey growled. '_That was harsh.'_

"You're the one that called me here, remember?"

"And I see myself regretting it afterward every time."

"Fuck you."

"I'm the one who does the fucking, remember?" He mocked.

"What the hell is your problem?" Joey stared at the CEO.

"You." Joey winced. What the hell did Kaiba want from him then?

"I'll be sure to remember that next time you call me quickie." He hissed as he stormed out of the brunette's office. _ 'What a prick. Be glad you're not with him, Joe.' _He told himself.

_'Be glad you're not with him.'_

The night manager was late, as usual. Joey tried to keep busy, knowing that if he let his man wander for even a second, he'd burst into tears. He already broke down twice, once in the car and the other time in the break room in front of two other employees. _'Stop,' _he warned himself._ 'Don't even think about it.' _The CEO wasn't worth it. The bell rang, signaling a customer had walked in. _ 'Hopefully it's Dona-,' _his thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice. "Joey?"

The blonde turned around and saw Duke standing there, staring at him.

**~.~**

**DudeGetATree: **Bam! First chapter OVER! What'd you think? When I'm done being lazy, I'll type up the second chapter. PEACE OUT!


	2. Another Time

DudeGetATree: Chapter 2 ya'll! HOLLA!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters.

DudeGetATree: Let's do this!

**Another Day**

_Another Time_

_By: DudeGetATree_

**~.~**

"Wow, Joey. I-" Duke blushed a bit. "I didn't expect to see you. At least not this soon." Joey stared at him in disbelief.

"Duke! I didn't know you were back."

"Yeah, I just moved in with Mai, until I get my own place."

"How was America?"

"Different" The both laughed awkwardly. "I actually came to get Mai something. She wants th-"

"Jungle Rock Special. I know her order well." Joey made the smoothie in silence and then handed it to Duke when he was finished.

"How much?" Duke asked pulling out his wallet.

"I got it. Tell Mai 'Hey,' for me."

"Will do." Duke gave the blonde a strange look before saying, "It was nice seeing you again, Joe."

"Yeah, you too. Let's catch up some time." He smiled and waved Duke off. _'That look he gave me...where have I seen it?' _

**~.~**

"It was so weird, guys." Joey was recapping the story. Even though the group had graduated three years before, the group made time to hang out at the shop every weekend.

"Sounds weird, I didn't even think he was coming back," Yugi said.

"Well, enough about Duke! The guy is cool and all, but he still hasn't come to see US yet. So, how's sex with Kaib?" Tristan's face was dancing with anticipation.

"You know, for someone who doesn't like him much, you sure are interested." Joey sighed. "I think I'm going to let him go." The gang gasped. "It's too much, especially since lately he's been getting crueler. I don't know how much more I can take. I love the guy, but I deserve better, you know?"

"Maybe Duke can ease your pain." Tea giggled after she made the comment.

"What?" Joey was confused. _'What was that supposed to mean?'_

"Oh, come one, Joey! Don't act like you didn't know Duke had the biggest thing for you in high school." Tea giggled again.

"Yeah, Joe. I'm surprised he didn't declare his love for you and offer for you to leave with him at the airport! He had it hard," Yugi stated.

**/**

"_Man Duke! I sure am going to miss you." Joey smiled. "Although you humiliated me and all, we're cool now! Best friends even!"_

"_Hey!" Tristan shouted and they all laughed._

"_Wow, Joe. You're never going to let me live that dog suit down, are you?"_

"_Nope!" Duke smiled at the comment. "You should take me with you. Think how cool it would be! Us against America!" Duke gave Joey a strange look, but weakly smiled a moment later._

"_Next time, Joe."_

_**-Last call for Plane 576 arriving in San Francisco, California.**_

_**Last call for Plane 576 arriving in San Francisco, California-**_

"_I better go." Joey hugged the raven haired teen tight._

"_Don't forget about us! Especially me!"_

"_I won't..." _

**/**

"That was the look!"

"Huh?" Tristan was lost, along with everyone else in the group.

"The look Duke gave me before he left. It's the same one he gave me at work before he walked out!"

"Hmm. Seems like he may still have a thing for you." Yugi pointed out.

"Only one way to find out." Tea smiled and pulled out her cell phone.

**~.~**

Seto got out of the limo and stalked into the mansion. Mokuba was in the front room, ready to greet his older brother. "Hi, Seto."

"Mokuba." He continued towards the kitchen with his little brother following close behind.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something at work?"

"No."

"Something with an employee here?"

"No."

"Something with Joey?"

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba whipped around so he could face the younger one.

"So it is Joey." Mokuba laughed as his brother's face turned red.

"No, it's not."

"Anyways," ignoring the his older brother's denial, "What happened?"

Seto sighed and sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. "My feelings for him are getting too strong."

"And this is a problem because...?"

"You don't understand, Mokuba. This was supposed to be strictly for pleasure. I didn't want to get attached, and if I were to get attached to anyone, it shouldn't be this MUTT. Why am I even discussing the course of my sex life with you?"

"Because you have no one else." Mokuba smiled sheepishly before continuing. "Honestly, you should probably just tell him. I'm sure Joey feels the same way."

"And why do you think this?"

"I've heard him talking to Yugi about it a few times while at the shop. He's really bad at whispering."

"Yes, I know." Seto murmured. He pulled out his phone and dialed Joey's number. It took awhile for him to answer, which was unusual for the blonde.

_What?_

"Ouch. What a nice way to greet me over the phone. I'll look over that. Come over." Seto could hear Joey take in a breath.

_I dealt with you earlier today. I'm not coming to see you twice in a day. Especially after you treated me when I left. _

"And how was that?"

_You know what I'm talking about, moneybags. Deal with your problem by yourself tonight, I'm not coming._

Seto could hear an unfamiliar voice in the background asking Joey if he was okay.

_Yeah, I'm fine Duke. _ He turned his attention back to the phone. _ Look, Kaiba. I'm busy. Maybe another time. Bye. _

Seto shut his phone quickly. "Well, by the look on your face, I take it that it didn't go well.

"Duke is back." Mokuba's eyes widened at his brother's statement.

"Well, that's a plot twist." He snickered as he made his way out of the kitchen.

**~.~**

Joey sighed and put his cell phone back in his pocket. Mai walked over to him. The gang went to her house to hang out and see Duke. Everyone was out on the balcony and Joey had stepped inside to take Seto's call. He was hoping the CEO would apologize and beg for him to go out with him. Joey should have known better.

"You okay, Joe?" The female friend asked.

"I will be."

"Is it Kaiba?"

Joey laughed. "As always."

"He's not worth it. I know you love him, but maybe it's time to move on." Mai smiled and looked over at Duke. "He's still crazy about you after all this time. Maybe you should give him a shot." Joey smiled and looked at Duke as well.

_'Maybe.'_

**~.~**

DudeGetATree: Daaaaayum! Plot twist, as Mokuba has said. What shall happen next week!?


	3. Another Date

DudeGetATree: Hey, hey, hey! Chapter 3! I feel super accomplished!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters.

DudeGetATree: Do I always re-type the disclaimer for every chapter? Hmm? Questions that are unanswered...Anyways! Let's get this party crackin'!

**Another Day**

_Another Date_

_By: DudeGetATree_

**~.~**

"Welcome to Jungle Juice," Joey greeted without looking at the customer. "I'll be right with you." He hurriedly finished the order he was making for drive-thru and passed it out to the car. "Sorry for the wait, how can I help yo- Duke!" He was shocked as he looked up the see the other male.

"Hey, Joey." He smiled. "How are you?"

"Good, you?" It had been a week since the two had last seen each other. Joey had given Duke his number, but he supposed the raven head had been too nervous to call.

"I'm fine." He blushed. "Look, I didn't come to b-buy anything."

"I can tell by your red face." Duke blushed deeper.

"Yeah, well, um..." Joey chuckled as Duke continued to stutter. "What time do you get off tonight?"

"6:00, hopefully."

"Well, maybe we can go out to di-dinner."

Although Joey knew the boy wanted something, he was shocked at Duke's request. _'I guess I've been so used to being a toy...' _Joey smiled. "Sure. That would be...nice." It was his turn to blush. He gave Duke his address and it was agreed that he'd be picked up at 7. Duke smiled and waved as he left. As soon as the other walked out of the store, the phone rang.

"Thank you for calling Jungle Juice, this is Joey Wheeler. How may I assist you today?"

_I see Duke stopped by. _ Seto's voice rang in his ears. Another person he hadn't seen or talked to in a week. The CEO called and texted constantly, but Joey refused to talk to him. The blonde frowned at the phone.

"What? So, you're spying on me now?"

_Not spying. I was planning to make a visit, but I guess Devlin beat me to it. What was he doing there anyway? He didn't purchase anything. _

"That's none of your business. Now, is there a reason you were planning on visiting?" He could tell Seto was going to argue about Duke, but he must have decided against it and continued.

_Come see me tonight. _ Joey's stomach fluttered and his temple twitched at the same time.

"I can't."

_And why not? _Kaiba's voice sounded irritated. _ You've been ignoring me all week and now you're trying to tell me you can't see tonight?_

"You know why I haven't been talking to you."

_I did nothing wrong._

"If you really believe that, I guess this conversation is done."

_Don't you han-_ Joey placed the phone on the stand and stalked off to the front to finish work.

**~.~**

Seto frowned as he looked at the clock. It was 8:30. _'They're probably on their date now.'_ It took a few hours, but he was finally able to track down Duke and with some persuasion from one of Kaiba Corps employees, Kaiba was able to figure out the reason why Joey hadn't wanted to see him tonight. He scolded. Why should he care? It's not like they were in a relationship. The mutt could date whoever he wanted. Seto looked at the clock again. 8:31. _ 'Damnit.'_ Joey was his. The blonde shouldn't be on a date with anyone other than the CEO. But, Seto didn't want a relationship. The only relationships he needed were the ones that were business, with the exception of Mokuba. He didn't need any other exception. Or did he?

Kaiba sighed. Joey and Duke were probably at some fast food restaurant where they had to get their own ketchup and mustard. _ 'What does the mutt see in Devlin? It's not like he's rich or anything? Hell, he doesn't even have a good hairdresser.' _

"What's wrong Seto?" Mokuba walked into the man's office with a smile.

"Nothing, Mokuba."

"Ah, still upset that Joey's on a date with Duke?"

Seto's eyes narrowed. "I'm not upset."

"Sure you aren't. You know, I just saw those two." Mokuba smirked and glanced at his brother. "Joey looked pretty happy."

Seto glared at his younger brother. "Did he now?"

"Yup. Sure did. They were laughing, and smiling, and talking. I sure wonder if he's even thinking about you, Seto." What if he wasn't thinking about him?

"Where were they? McDonald's?"

"I believe I saw then walking in A-Class." Mokuba giggled as Seto's eyes widened.

_'How the hell was Devlin able to afford that?' _Seto scowled and stormed out of the office.

**~.~**

The server sat Joey and Duke at their table. Joey was just happy they were finally able to sit down. It took nearly an hour to get seated, because even though Duke had a reservation, the place was still packed to the point where even the reserved tables were filled. But it was fine. Joey and Duke had a good time waiting. Duke told stories and showed pictures of different places he had been. He seemed a lot more relaxed and at ease than before when he asked Joey on the date. Joey hadn't even once thought about Kaiba. _ 'Is that Kaiba?' _ Until now.

Seto strolled in the restaurant in a sand colored suit, a color Joey found him absolutely irresistible in. Not only did he walk in with a suit he knew would get Joey's attention, he walked in with a female who got Joey's attention as well. _ 'Who the hell is that?' _ The girl looked to be about twenty. She had red hair that curled past her shoulders and even from across the room, the blonde could see her green eyes sparkle. She looked like a model Joey had seen in a recent magazine. _'That son of a bi-'_

"Hey! Is that Kaiba?" Duke cut off his thoughts. "I'm pretty sure that's a model he's with. Can't remember her name though. I always thought he was gay."

"Yeah...I thought so too." Joey watched as the two were seated. Seto glanced at the pair and smirked as he turned his attention back to his super model date.

"Hey, Joe? Are you alright?" Duke reached over and touched his hand. Joey felt a familiar spark go through his body.

"I-uh..." He glanced back at the smug CEO who was rubbing his date's knee under the table. Joey turned back to his date and smiled. "I'm fine. Now, let's order. I'm starving."

Duke laughed. "Somethings never change."

**~.~**

Joey put the phone up to his ear and tapped his foot impatiently. _'He better not, NOT answer.'_

_Looks like the mutt came crawling back to his owner._ Joey scowled.

"I don't know how you found out where I was tonight, but that was just low, Kaiba."

_What was? Having a date? If I recall correctly, you were on one as well._

"Yeah, but I wasn't trying to make my date have an orgasm at the damn dinner table just to make you jealous!"

_Make you jealous? I never knew how cocky you actually were, Wheeler. I'll be happy to inform you that my date is in my bed, undressed, and waiting for me right now. This has nothing to do with making you jealous._

Joey's stomach sank at the comment. _'Was he really planning on sleeping with her?'_

"If you have sex with her, you and me are done..." His voice disappeared.

_How could we be done with something that was never started?_

"Fuck you, Kaiba!" Joey hung up. "What a fucking prick!" He yelled at himself as he hurried to his room. It was time to go to sleep. That model was no one. Just another date, not even that...Just another toy. Joey knew the feeling too well. He felt really sorry for the girl.

**~.~**

DudeGetATree: Dayyyyyyyyum! DRAMA!


	4. Another Person

DudeGetATree: Chapter 4! Holla! Holla! Sorry it took awhile to update. I bought Pokemon Black 2 and then I got Sims 3 Seasons, so let's just say I've been a little preoccupied.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters.

DudeGetATree: Let's do this!

**Another Day**

_Another Person_

_By: DudeGetATree_

_**~.~**_

Seto looked out of the kitchen window, coffee mug in his hand. One of the maids was out buying some pain medication. It's been so long since the CEO had had a headache, he was starting to think he had became immune to them.

"Hungover?" Mokuba stalked into the kitchen with a smirk on his face. "I imagine your night went well, I heard two pairs of feet stomping in here last night. And let me not even get into what I heard while walking to the bathroom. Where is Joey, anyways?"

The older boy looked over at his younger brother and began to explain when _she_ walked into the kitchen. Mokuba looked over, looked back at Seto and narrowed his eyes.

"Good morning, cutie." The model walked gracefully over to the brunette in a loosely tied white robe. She bent down to kiss him on the forehead. Seto's eyes looked away from his brother's blazing stare. "What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever the cook decides to make." He said. The woman turned around with a smile on her face to gaze at Mokuba.

"You must be the famous Seto Kaiba's younger brother, Mokuba. Nice to meet you." Mokuba gave her one quick look over before getting out of his chair and walking off.

~.~

Joey rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He had weekends off, so waking up at noon was something Joey normally on Saturday. He made his way back to his room and grabbed his phone before walking into the living room. The blonde sat on the couch and began clicking through channels, hoping to find something this time of day. As he flipped through them, his mind started to wander to Seto and that model. _'Did he really sleep with her?'_ Did this thing they had between them really mean _nothing_ to the CEO? Joey threw the remote onto the couch as he stood up. He hurriedly threw on some pants and grabbed a jacket.

It only took Joey ten minutes to get to Kaiba's mansion. Saturdays were his only day off, so unless the brunette had plans with his new toy, he should be here. Joey knew the code to the gate already. As he drove through, he saw Mokuba rushing out of the house in anger. Joey rolled down his window and whistled at the teen to get his attention. "What's going on, Mokuba? You okay?" Joey had a soft spot for the boy, especially since his CEO brother was always to busy for him.

"I'm fine, Joey. Are _you_ okay?" The boy asked in concern. Joey rose his eyebrow in confusion. "I know what happened last night. I'm sorry, Joe. I don't know what's up with my brother." He shook his head in anger as he began walking off. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." He called over his shoulder and walked out of the gate. Joey parked his car and walked up to the front door. Seto's servant was already there opening the door.

"Mr. Wheeler. I wasn't expecting to see you today. Mr. Kaiba and his guest are in the kitchen." '_His guest?' _Joey made his way to the kitchen and when he walked in his eyes widened. There was Kaiba sitting coolly in a pair of pajama pants with the redhead sitting next to him with a robe that was loosely tied so you can see she had nothing else under it. The girl was chattering away as Kaiba sipped a cup of coffee. They both had plates in front of them. Jealousy rushed through his body as he turned around and stomped out the room, slamming the front door when he reached it.

_**~.~**_

Seto looked up as he heard the door slam. _'Who could that have been?'_ The servant walked in and looked around. "Mr. Wheeler hasn't found you yet, Sir? I was sure he knew his way to the kitchen by now." Kaiba's eyebrows rose.

"Joey was here?"

"Yes. I told him that you were in the kitchen, Sir." The brunette stood up and rushed to look out the window, and sure enough Joey's car was backing out.

"Shit." Seto swore as he walked back towards the table. He sat down in front of his plate and rubbed his temple.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Kaiba looked over at the redhead. What had he been thinking?

"I have work to do. A limo will be waiting for you outside in five minutes." He rose and shrugged off her hand and began walking to his office.

~.~

The next morning, Joey woke up to his phone going off. He yawned and opened his eyes slightly to see the screen of his cell phone. _'Three new messages?'_ He thought. _'Who the hell is texting me at 7:00am?'_ He fumbled with the buttons on the phone for a bit before getting to the message menu. _Had a great time the other night. :) Hope you did too. You left your jacket in the car, I'll be over around 8 to drop it off. __'Duke is coming over?'_ Joey sat up quickly and looked around the apartment. "This place is a mess!" Joey got up fast and began to straighten up. By 7:30, the place looked decent. Joey began cooking his special made eggs and toast. Why was he cooking? To impress Duke? He blushed at the name. Maybe he could get over Seto. After placing both plates at the table, he heard his phone again. He grabbed it. _Eleven messages from Seto. _Joey rolled his eyes and threw the phone down.

It was 8:00 and right on the dot, there was a knock on the door. Joey smiled and got to the door. He opened it, and his face dropped when he saw Kaiba. Seto did a quick look over of Joey and smirked. "I see you haven't gotten dressed yet."

_'Shit.' _ Joey was so preoccupied with cleaning the house, he forgot to get dressed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you hadn't answered my texts all morni-"

"There's a reason for that."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Kaiba, there's nothing to _let_ go, remember?" Kaiba's eyes burned into Joey's.

"Aren't you going to invite me i-" Seto started, but an approaching voice cut him off.

"Hey, Joey." They both turned around and saw Duke at the top of the stairs. He walked up cautiously, feeling the tension between the two. "Hey, Kaiba. Long time, no see."

"Devlin." His eyes narrowed when looking back at Joey. "I didn't know you were having company, Joey." Joey gritted his teeth.

"You didn't ask." Joey looked over at Duke and smiled shyly. "Hey, Duke. Come on in, I made eggs and toast. It's in the kitchen." Duke quickly walked into the house. "You really should be going." Joey began closing the door when Seto stopped it with his hand.

"You- Don't you dare think we're done."

"How could we be done with something that never started?" Joey hissed out the words Seto had said two nights ago. The brunette's eyes widened slightly as Joey slammed the door in his face.

Joey turned to the kitchen where Duke had already finished his plate. He smiled shyly at the blonde. "I was hoping to eat with you. Those eggs were good."

"Thanks."

"So, are you going to tell me what that was about?" Joey sat next to him at the table.

"What, what was about?" Joey tried to play dumb.

Duke rolled his eyes and chuckled. "What are your plans for the day?"

Joey looked outside and saw the rain. He didn't work weekends and he sure wasn't going out in this wet weather. "Nothing."

"Mind if I do nothing with you? Mai hooked up with some guy last night and now the apartment smells like sex." They both laughed.

"Yeah, I can use the company. I hope you don't mind the way I'm dressed, because I'm not changing." Joey smiled at the thought of the two spending time together. Maybe, just maybe this could work.

_**~.~**_

DudeGetATree: Bum, bum, buuuuuuuum! COULD THIS BE THE END OF SETO AND JOEY?!

WILL THIS FIC TURN INTO A DUKE AND JOEY LOVE?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


End file.
